izombiefandomcom_it-20200213-history
Major Lilywhite
Major era un ex assistente sociale, era fidanzato con Olivia Moore, con la quale stava cercando di rimanere amici, nonostante fosse ancora innamorato di lei. Biografia Major è un ex giocatore di football universitario, si è laureato all'Università di Washington insieme a Liv e Peyton. Era fidanzato con Liv fino a quando lei lo ha lasciato dopo essere stata trasformata in una zombie. Personalità È una persona molto protettiva, mostra preoccupazione per tutti quelli a cui tiene. Con un forte senso di giustizia fa le sue indagini sugli omicidi di due senzatetto da solo senza curarsi dei pericoli a cui stava andando in contro. Aspetto fisico Major ha gli occhi azzurri, i capelli castani ed è muscoloso. Poteri e Abilità (Come zombie) * Pseudo-immortalità: Essendo intrappolato in un paradosso tra la vita e la morte, Major non appartiene a nessuno dei due e quindi è libero dai limiti di entrambi. * Modalità Zombie: Quando si trova in pericolo o viene semplicemente provocato, le caratteristiche dello zombie di Major sono completamente sballate facendo si che i suoi occhi diventano rossi e che gli permette di compiere imprese incredibili come avere una maggiore forza fisica e velocità. (Come zombie curato) * Sensibilità Zombie: Un effetto collaterale della cura, che si traduce in un aumento della pressione sanguigna quando vicino a uno zombie. Attualmente solamente Major e Blaine hanno avuto questo senso. Debolezze * Fame di cervelli: Da quando è diventato uno zombie, deve nutrirsi di cervelli umani almeno una volta al mese per mantenere la sua umanità e sopravvivere, altrimenti diventa uno zombie senza il minimo controllo. Inoltre questo gli impedisce di attaccare gli altri per nutrirsi del loro cervello. * Adrenalina (Modalità Zombie): Le abilità di uno zombi sono innescate da una adrenalina che gli rende difficili da controllare e da nascondere. Tratti e Abilità temporanee Stagione 2 * "Hippy" caffeina / disposizione allegra (Leslie Morgan) * Suonare la batteria (Sconosciuto) * Uso esperto di pistole (Janko) Stagione 3 * Stereotipo del comportamento di una ragazza adolescente (Cindy Chen) * Zumba (Sconosciuto) Stagione 4 * Espressioni di un wrestler (Sconosciuto) Apparizioni: 58/58 Stagione 1 (13/13) * Pilot * Brother, Can You Spare a Brain? * The Exterminator * Liv and Let Clive * Flight of the Living Dead * Virtual Reality Bites * Maternity Liv * Dead Air * Patriot Brains * Mr. Berserk * Astroburger * Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat * Blaine's World Stagione 2 (19/19) * Grumpy Old Liv * Zombie Bro * Real Dead Housewife of Seattle * Even Cowgirls Get the Black and Blues * Love & Basketball * Max Wager * Abra Cadaver * The Hurt Stalker * Cape Town * Method Head * Fifty Shades of Grey Matter * Physician, Heal Thy Selfie * The Whopper * Eternal Sunshine of the Caffeinated Mind * He Blinded Me... With Science * Pour Some Sugar, Zombie * Reflections of the Way Liv Used to Be * Dead Beat * Salivation Army Stagione 3 (13/13) * Heaven Just Got a Little Bit Smoother * Zombie Knows Best * Eat, Pray, Liv * Wag the Tongue Slowly * Spanking the Zombie * Some Like It Hot Mess * Dirt Nap Time * Eat a Knievel * Twenty-Sided, Die * Return of the Dead Guy * Conspiracy Weary * Looking for Mr. Goodbrain, Part 1 * Looking for Mr. Goodbrain, Part 2 Stagione 4 (13/13) * Are You Ready for Some Zombies * Blue Bloody * Brainless in Seattle, Part 1 * Brainless in Seattle, Part 2 * Goon Struck * My Really Fair Lady * Don't Hate the Player, Hate the Brain * Chivalry is Dead * Mac-Liv Moore * Yipee Ki Brain, Motherscratcher * Insane in the Germ Brain * You've Got to Hide Your Liv Away * And He Shall Be a Good Man Curiosità * In (Il mondo di Blaine) scopre che Liv è una zombie. * In (Versa un po' di zucchero, zombie) è entrato per la prima volta in Modalità zombie, istigato da Ravi a confrontarsi con lui come serial killer, anche se Major li blocca. Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi maschili Categoria:Zombies